


(i took to you) like an eagle to an aerie

by teacupfulofbrains



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Moxiety - Freeform, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Roman, Prince!Logan, Soulmate AU, a gift for riles!!, advisor!patton, also logan's father appears once and he's kind of a dick but, gratuitous amounts of somft logan, hard of hearing!roman, healer!virgil, it's not a huge deal, logan and roman both have magic, logan is soft with children because i said so, patton and logan are bffs because i said so, roman uses sign language, soulmates have matching marks, stimmy sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupfulofbrains/pseuds/teacupfulofbrains
Summary: logan is the crown prince of rixervia, fated to a politically advantageous marriage if he doesn't discover his soulmate before his twenty-first birthday. he only has a few months left, but he hasn't given up hope. destiny will deliver his soulmate to him, he's sure.(OR: a logince!soulmate au for my dear friend riley, featuring royalty!logan and magical shenanigans)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	(i took to you) like an eagle to an aerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BackattheBein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/gifts).



> this is a gift for my lovely friend riley!! she asked for logince, soulmates, and magic, and i hope i've delivered. the title is adapted from lyrics to "passerine" by the oh hellos
> 
> cw: a smidgeon of angst, but mostly fluff

Logan idly traces the soulmark inked on the inside of his left wrist. His advisor-slash-bodyguard-slash-best-friend-technically Patton stands in front of him, holding open a scroll and announcing something about trade deals to be brokered with a neighboring kingdom. His own soulmark, a lavender heart with intricate blue lightning arcing across it, shimmers in the sunlight as he turns around to look at Logan. 

“ - so apparently, we should then - Prince Logan?” 

Logan looks up from his arm, frowning at the fond, exasperated look on Patton’s face. “Yes, Patton?” 

“You’re not listening to a single thing I’m saying, are you?” Patton stifles a laugh behind his hand; Logan definitely does not stick his tongue out. He rolls to his feet and exhales, impatiently rattling off important bullet points summarizing what Patton just told him. “Of course. I shouldn’t have expected anything less from the crown prince of Rixervia.” 

“You of all people know better than to doubt me.” Patton tosses the scroll onto Logan’s bed as Logan walks up to the window, clasping his hands behind him. He hears Patton come up behind him, gently bumping their shoulders together, but he continues to gaze out over the kingdom.

“What’s on your mind?” 

Logan sighs. “I am merely . . . anxious.” 

“Because of your birthday?” 

“No, Patton, because of the bumper crop figures this year. Yes, Patton, because of my birthday.” Patton hums in acknowledgement; as Rixervia’s crown prince, the rights to marry Logan are incredibly privileged. Logan was born with a soulmate, just like the rest of the population, but he does not have the luxury of waiting his entire life to find his soulmate. If he is still soulmate-less by his twenty-first birthday, he will be forced into an arranged marriage for political gain. 

“I only have a few months left until I turn twenty-one. If I have not found my soulmate by then, it will not matter whether or not I find them because I will be married off like a damsel in distress. I do not _want_ an arranged marriage, not least because my father will almost certainly force me to marry Princess Caterina.” 

“Have you met her before?” 

“At a few perfunctory social functions, yes. She seems pleasant enough, and intelligent enough to hold the type of scholarly conversations I enjoy. I have no doubt that we would be friends. The problem is that -”

“ - you’re gayer than a unicorn running down a rainbow?” 

“Precisely. And I believe that Princess Caterina is aromantic and asexual. She has a queerplatonic soulmate. I do not . . . I could not survive a marriage like that. We would be friends, certainly, but we would not love each other romantically. And romantic love is not the only form of love, but I . . . it is a kind of love that I desire.” 

“You still have a few months. You might find your soulmate, Lo. You never know!” 

Logan holds out his left hand and sparks dance between his fingers. “I wish that I could use my magic to summon my soulmate to my side. What is the point of this power if I cannot use it to find them?” 

“You will,” Patton says. “If Virgil and I can find each other, you can find your person. I have faith.” 

“How do you know?” Logan hates how young and frightened he sounds, but Patton has never judged him. He feels Patton’s head lean onto his shoulder, and the sparks shimmer into a small blue flame curled in his palm. 

“Love finds a way, Prince Logan. No matter what happens, it will.” 

A knock echoes on the doors to Logan’s chamber and he whirls around, shoving his hands behind his back to hide his magic. The chief healer steps through the door, and Patton squeals, flapping his hands quickly before darting across the room. Virgil opens his arms and catches his soulmate in his arms. “Hey, Pat.” 

Logan relaxes when the door swings shut, bringing his hands in front of him again and letting the translucent fire shimmer across his fingers. “Hello, Virgil.” Virgil dips his head to Logan; he and Patton are above such formalities, unless there are other nobility present. “I am glad to see you; for a moment I worried it was someone important.” 

“Virgil is important!” Patton gasps, offended, pulling Virgil into his arms and showering his face in kisses. “He is the most important!” Virgil laughs, gently petting Patton’s curls. 

“Pat, you know that’s not what he meant -” 

“I am being facetious, of course. I merely meant that I do not have to conceal my magic or my soulmark from you.” 

“You don’t have to conceal your magic at all.” 

“It is wiser, statistically speaking.” 

“Says who?” 

Logan doesn’t respond, rubbing his thumb in a circle over his soulmark. It’s a bright blue mark, circular with regular protrusions. It looks like a flower, like a sunburst, like a star, and in the center is an orange-and-white koi fish twisting brilliantly. He wonders what this says about the personality of his soulmate. He wonders what his soulmate is like. 

He wonders if he’ll ever get the chance to meet them. 

“Worrying about your soulmate again?” Patton elbows Virgil’s stomach sharply, but Logan displays a thin smile. 

“I find that they are on my mind almost constantly these days. I wonder what they are like. Will they have magic like I do? Will they be taller than me or shorter? Will they be stronger than me or weaker? Will they be nobility or not? It does not matter to me if they are of noble birth or not, of course, but - but I still wonder. I wish to meet them so badly.” 

“I’m sure you will.” Virgil loops an arm around Patton’s waist. “We found each other, and I know you will too.” Logan sighs, rubbing his thumb over his soulmark, and says nothing.

* * *

“Are you going into town, Prince Logan?” 

Logan slides his suspenders up over his shoulders, buttoning his vest and pulling his jacket on. He carefully ties a thick, braided leather bracelet over his soulmark and tugs on his dark blue gloves. “Yes. I have business to attend to in town.” 

His father glances up from the naval charts spread over the table. “Very well. Take Patton with you.” 

“Of course, Father.” 

“Be careful.”

“Of course, Father.” 

“Be home in time for dinner. There are important dignitaries dining with us tonight, and I expect you to be here to welcome them. Princess Caterina is among them.” Logan winces. “If you have not found your soulmate by your birthday, she would make a most advantageous match.” Logan squares his shoulders. 

“Princess Caterina has already found her soulmate, Father, and she expresses no interest in marriage.” 

“Interest is irrelevant. It is a matter of political gain. Obviously no one would stand in the way of a soulmate match, but if you do not find yours we must pursue other options.” 

Logan pushes his shoulders back and turns to leave. “I understand, Father.” 

Patton follows behind Logan like a shadow. He wears his soulmark proudly on his wrist, and Logan sweats beneath his jacket and bracelet and gloves. He knows, of course, why he cannot bear his soulmark; royalty always conceals their soulmarks until they meet their soulmates, to prevent imposters from copying the marks to get in close with royalty. Still, he chafes at hiding a piece of himself. 

He steps into the bookstore, sighing in relief when it’s empty. The young woman who owns the store looks up, sweeping her hair behind her ear and flashing Logan a glimpse of the gold-and-silver-stars soulmark on her wrist. “Oh! Crown Prince Logan! Good morning, your royal highness!” She steps out from behind her counter to curtsy to him, and he lifts a hand in recognition. 

“Good morning, Claire. Has my delivery arrived?” 

“I do not know, your royal highness. If you will permit me a moment to check in the back?” 

“Of course. Take your time.” She disappears into the back room, and Logan takes the opportunity to peruse the display of journals for sale. 

“You don’t need another journal,” Patton says, crossing his arms and frowning in disapproval. “You have at least three unused ones sitting on your side table, and you know that.” 

“Yes, but this is such a beautiful journal.” Patton frowns and swats at his shoulder. Logan laughs, leaning in to pick the journal up, and Patton snatches it from his hands. 

“You don’t need it, Prince Logan. You’re already paying for something here, aren’t you?” 

Claire comes out, laughing with another young woman who shares her soulmark, carrying a thick book bound in leather. Logan takes it from her and opens it, running his thumb across the rough-cut pages and inhaling that new-book smell. It’s a spellbook that he’d specially requested, ordered from several kingdoms away. 

“Is it to your satisfaction, your royal highness?” Claire’s soulmate asks. Logan has only met her a few times in passing, and he does not remember her name. 

“It is perfect.” He hands the book to Patton and pulls out a small drawstring pouch from his coat pocket, shaking gold pieces into his palm. He carefully lays the money on the counter, counting out at least double what the admittedly already-expensive book is worth. 

“Surely that is too much, your royal highness!” Claire protests, but Logan lifts a hand and she falls silent. 

“It is what you are owed. I know the task of bringing this book here was arduous, and I appreciate your patience and dedication.” Both women curtsy again, and Logan and Patton take their leave from the shop. Patton holds the spellbook carefully in both hands as he and Logan mount their horses and head through the town that surrounds the castle. Townspeople bow and curtsy and greet Logan, who raises his hand in greeting and smiles. 

A child runs up to his horse, her mother chasing behind her. Logan pulls his big, black horse to a halt and dismounts to greet the child, who giggles and thrusts a single yellow lily at him. “For you, Prince Wogan!” She’s clearly too small to pronounce the first letter of his name, and Logan gets down on one knee to see her eye to eye. 

“I am so sorry,” her mother gasps, skirts swishing around her ankles. Logan smiles, taking the flower from the toddler and carefully tucking it behind his ear. 

“It is quite alright. I am honored to receive such a beautiful gift.” The toddler pats at his face, grinning, and Logan takes her hand and kisses the back of it gently as though she were a visiting princess. “Thank you for the flower, little miss. I shall wear it with the highest honor.” 

The mother sighs in relief as Logan stands and remounts his horse, gathering her daughter up into his arms. “Thank you, your royal highness.” 

Logan smiles. It’s a true smile, eyes crinkling up, nothing like the poised, practiced smiles that he gives to visiting dignitaries whose opinions are meaningless to him or at official functions that bore him half to death. The mother curtsies again as Logan kicks his horse to a trot and heads out of the town with Patton at his side.

* * *

The forest is thick and wild, not easily traversed, but Logan’s magic makes it simpler. He lets the blue-and-purple sparks swirl down his fingers and move tree branches and rocks aside, allowing him to make it easily to the clearing in the center of the forest. 

It _looks_ like a magical place. The sunlight always seems to filter through the trees perfectly, dappling the soft green grass. A creek winds its way through the northern side, and there are large, mossy rocks everywhere, perfect for climbing. Patton carefully ties the horses to a low-hanging tree branch as Logan opens his new spellbook. 

“Is it everything you hoped for, Lo?” 

“It is wonderful.” Logan mimics the hand motions of the figure sketched in the book, gasping when shadows begin to curl around his fingers and wrist. “Look, Patton, look!” Patton squeals, darting over and skimming his fingers through the shadows. 

“It feels wonderful, like cool silk.” Patton carefully takes the book and holds it open so that Logan can practice spells with both hands. Logan narrows his eyes at the sky and lifts his hands, tracing them in elaborate patterns. A dark blue shape forms in the sky, woven from sunbeams and sparks and magic - the outer starburst ring of his soulmark. 

“It’s beautiful,” Patton says. “Truly.” 

Before Logan can respond, the bushes around them rustle and snap. It sounds like something is coming towards them, something big, something _fast_. Patton snaps the book shut and darts for the horses, sliding it into the saddlebags and drawing his dagger. “Prince Logan, get behind me.” Logan takes a step back, hands still glowing, and then someone hurtles through the trees into the clearing. 

Logan is relatively short, only five-foot-four, but the person standing in front of him is even shorter; he wonders if they even break five feet. They have coppery curly hair tied up off their face in a bun and dark, sun-tanned skin. They’re barefoot, wearing a loose shirt and pants that come down to and cinch at their knees. Their eyes are shining and bright, and they bounce on the balls of their feet and grin brightly. 

“Who are you?” Patton asks, still gripping the handle of his dagger. The newcomer lifts their hands and begins signing so quickly that Logan can’t keep up. He touches Patton’s elbow and steps in front of him. He waves a hand to make sure that they’re looking directly at him. 

“Please slow down,” he says, making sure that he enunciates. “I cannot comprehend you when you sign so quickly.” They nod at him, eyes bright. 

_My name is R-O-M-A-N! They/them pronouns! Did you make that?_ He points to the blue starburst still shimmering in the sky, and Logan nods. Roman whirls around, clapping their hands together. Orange fire floods up into the sky, forming a brilliant fish that curls and swerves around Logan’s starburst. 

It looks almost exactly like Logan’s soulmark. 

Roman whirls around, rocking back and forth, grinning up at Logan’s shocked expression. They hold up their left wrist, showing Logan their soulmark - a bright blue mark, circular with regular protrusions like a flower, like a sunburst, like a star. In the center is an orange-and-white koi fish twisting around in the center, glowing and gleaming under the light of Logan and Roman’s combined magic. 

Logan reaches to take Roman’s hand, staring at the soulmark emblazoned on their wrist. Roman watches, patiently, as Logan reaches up to carefully peel off his gloves. With shaking fingers, he undoes the knot of his bracelet, letting it fall to the forest floor to reveal his soulmark. Roman grins, hands reaching up to fly excitedly through a series of signs so quickly that Logan cannot comprehend before finally settling on one sign. 

_Soulmate_. 

Logan nods, gently reaching up to cup Roman’s face and let his fingers slide up into Roman’s curly hair. “Soulmate.” Roman leans up onto their tip-toes and presses a kiss to Logan’s cheek. Logan feels heat bloom through his face as he leans in and kisses his soulmate under their brilliantly shining soulmark. 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on tumblr! // [@teacupfulofstarshine](https://teacupfulofstarshine.tumblr.com)


End file.
